Most functions for managing the components of a mobile radio network are hardwired or pre-programmed in the equipment according to standard requirements. However, many network operators require special functions that must be programmed or “scripted” separately, either on installation or later during upgrades. In some cases the operators are willing to program their own special functions. A range of programming tools are available for radio base stations and other items of network equipment, such as mobile units. They are often complex and in general are not easily used by untrained operators. The term “station” in this specification is intended to include mobile, portable and the full range of other radio devices in addition to base stations.